Mitchsen
by Chloe-Sullivan1415
Summary: ONESHOT, Beca likes Aubrey and is planning on expressing her feelings the only way she knows how, through music.


A/N: Hello people! Hi yes it's me.

Disclaimer- I do not own PP or any of the characters

Bpov

Hi guys, my name is Beca Mitchell. You may know me as that one girl who always sits on the quad with her laptop, or as the 'alternative' chick. Well, now that you know who I'm talking about I have a confession, now you all know Aubrey Posen right? She's tall, blonde, captain of the Barden Bellas, gorgeous, incredibly adorable, when she's thinking really hard she does this cute thing where she…um, well you know who I'm talking about. Anyway, if you haven't noticed from all my rambling I maybe sorta kind of have a crush on her. She absolutely hates me which kind of sucks, but when I get nervous I get sarcastic and turn into kind of a douche. Well, I Beca Mitchell am going to do something that could get me killed. If you haven't already guessed I'm going to sing a love song to Colonel Aubrey Posen, I know I'm crazy. Crazy in love, damn that was cheesy.

Apov

Greetings my fellow peers, my name is Aubrey Posen. I'm sure you already know me, but if you don't then I am the captain of the Barden Bellas, and President of the chess club. I'm sure you all know Beca Mitchell right? The annoying, alternative, beautiful, talented…um she's a member of the Bellas. Well, I unfortunately have feelings for her, they are quite strong and highly annoying. Well, Posen's always get what they want, so I'm going to do one of the craziest things I've ever done. I'm going to flirt with Beca Mitchell.

Cpov

Hi! I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale and I'm best friends with Aubrey Posen and a very close friend of Beca's. Well, anyway they both like each other and are planning ways to tell each other. They would make the cutest couple! I've been helping them both with their plans. I told Aubrey to just be herself but to subtly show her interest in a way that shows that she isn't kidding. Beca is going to sing to Aubrey at our next riff-off, it is going to be sooooooooooooooooo…..cute! Sorry, I'm just really excited! I just can't wait until the riff-off!

Bpov RIFF OFF DAY

Ok, so things have been kind of weird these past few days. Aubrey is actually nice to me and has been letting me have a say in the group. I know right! It almost seems like she has a…..no, no that's crazy. Anyway, Chloe's has helped me a lot in preparation for today. I have a bunch of songs to use just in case the other team doesn't sing a song that works with my first choice.

TIME FOR RIFF OFF

Ok, it's time. I am so nervous…..what if she hates me….or worse what if she laughs! Gosh, I hope I'm not wrong in doing this. Ok, the riff off is about to start, wish me luck!

"Ok guys let's get this started. First category, love songs!" Justin shouts. Wow, just my luck. First category is the one where I will sing, darn it. The Treble makers are the first to burst out into song with Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes.

JESSE- My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio (yeah)

And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up a little bit)

This melody was meant for you (I like it)

Just sing along to my stereo

DONALD- Gym Class Heroes baby!

If I- I run over and cut them off with Lonestars Amazed, as I'm singing I turn to Aubrey look her in the eyes and sing to her, and only to her.

BECA- I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

I walk over to her and, still looking in her eyes, tell her how I feel.

"Aubrey Posen, I know it may not seem like it, but I like you. I really like you a lot."

"Beca, look at me," she says. I look up at her and see her grinning. "I like you too." I look her in the eyes and see the sincereity in them. I smile, a big genuine smile.

"Bree, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love too Becs." She replies stressing the nickname Chloe gave me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" We hear a huge squeal. Speaking of Chloe…. "You guys, this is so amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Well, thank you for your help Chloe" Me and Aubrey say at the same time. We look at each other, then back to Chloe, then back to each other.

"Wait, Chloe, you knew we liked each other?"

"Yeah of course considering you both told me."

"Chloe, when were you sure the feelings were mutual?"

"A few months ago, why?"

"You couldn't have made it easier for us and told us?"

"Ohh, I guess that would have been easier."

"UGH CHLOE!" we both scream. I look at Aubrey and smile; I couldn't wait to start the relationship that would later evolve into a marriage and twins.

A/N: This just came to mind and I wrote it lol. Anyway this it  
>-Chloesullivan1415<p> 


End file.
